The Phantom Prince soon will be King
by Tantei-Otaku-kun
Summary: Summary: Many people thinks that Kuroko is just an ordinary basketball player, but what happens if two strange men in the black kicked down the door of Kuroko's classroom and then announced that the Prince must return home to order to become the crowned king. What will the world react that, Kuroko Tetsuya, the basketball phantom player is an actual Prince that must become KING!


Beep! Beep! Beep!

Kuroko immediately slammed the alarm clock and then opened one of his eyes and then opened the another eyes.

Nigou barked excitedly at his master, like he is saying good morning to Kuroko.

Kuroko smiled at his dog and pat his dog's head. "Good morning Nigou. Did you sleep well?"

The dog nodded.

"That's very good news," Kuroko smiled and then walk into his bathroom to brush his hair and teeth and then get dress for school and then get his usual milkshake.

Suddenly before Kuroko left the house, he got a strange feeling that once he leave his house, his world will change forever. Kuroko simply shrugged it off. It's could be a fluke nor a bluff, there is no way that '_they'_ will find out where he is.

After '_they'_ think that him staying in Japan, will be the last thing that they think. After all he never spoke to them in ten years, he stay in Japan over ten years when he was six years old. You probably think that is impossible for a normal six years old, but Kuroko is a smart for a normal six years old should.

You probably think where is his parent, the truth is that he lied about his parent. His parent is actually the King and Queen, that means he is an Prince. He wished he isn't a prince. He wished that he's a normal person instead of being a prince. He deeply envy peoples that doesn't have a life of the prince nor have a life of the royalty.

When he run away from home, he met a boy who is played basketball. He teaches him how to play basketball, and the rest was history. No one doesn't know that he is a prince, even his closest friends or even his light.

Even though he feels like he is betraying them, but as long as he keep this a secret.

Kuroko noticed that Kagami is siting down and sleeping on his desk.

"Good morning Kagami-kun," Kuroko said calmly.

Kagami almost scream, but he saw Kuroko who is staring at him bluntly.

"Kuroko you bastard..." Kagami growled and then sighed, knowing it useless to keep telling him to stop that.

::Timeskip::

"Are you sure that the prince is in that school?" One of man in the black asked incredulously.

"Of course stupid," he snapped. "I don't know why you are hired."

"So mean!"

"Shut up and let go get our prince that haven't return home after ten years,"

"Roger that Kaito-sama!"

"Shut up! Moron, you can't call my real name at the time like this Mamoru," Kaito hissed.

Suddenly Kaito saw a teal haired boy that he never got to see him over ten years. Kaito immediately grabbed Mamoru's hand and then kicked down the door and then spotted the startled prince.

"Oh crap," Kuroko cursed in his thought. He need to leave immediately, Kuroko immediately opened the window that is near by him and then about to jump off despite the height, but he was stopped by two mans in the black.

"Don't you dare think about leaving us again after ten years of searching for you," Kaito glowered at his prince.

Kuroko chuckled nervously. _Crap_.

The students and the teachers look quite confused.

"Kuroko! Do you know this guy?!" Kagami asked and then narrowed his eyes. "Why are you going to jump off two story building school?"

Kaito frowned. "Of course we know him, he is our prince after all."

"…WHAT?!"

"Kuroko? A prince? Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

Kaito narrowed his eyes sharply at the person who said that. "Don't make me kill you for insulting our prince," Kaito warned.

Kuroko sighed. "No killing please," he muttered and then pinched the bridge of his nose irritatedly. "Mind tell me why are you here and do you even realize that you are at my school?"

Kaito and Mamoru look at each other in the eyes nervously.

"I know it's took us ten years to find you, however last week, your father had passed away and you know that your mother died seven years after you disappeared, the kingdom will fall without it king..."

Kuroko's eyes widened in realization.

Kaito and Mamoru kneeled in front of the Kuroko and the teacher and students are gawking at Kuroko.

"We are here to bring you back to the kingdom to order to prevent the kingdom fall into ruins," Kaito declared. "Kuroko Tetsuya, you must become king."

—

Like it? Please review, I want to see how good this story is! :) so I can continues it! :)

Also If you guys have any recommendations beta for this story, please send me a message! :D


End file.
